Happy Birthday, Megaman
"Happy Birthday, Megaman" is a Season 1 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the thirteenth episode of both the season and the series. The episode was written by Jeffrey Scott. Plot summary It's Mega Man's birthday, but the robot is upset because he isn't a human being like the rest of his N Team friends. Fortunately, he finds out about the Warp of Life - a mysterious warp zone that has the power to grant life. So Mega Man, with his friends in tow, sets out to gain humanity. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia * One of only two Season 1 episodes in which Mother Brain and her lackeys don't appear. * Dr. Wright is mentioned next in "The Big Game" and makes a cameo in "Having a Ball", with his next full appearance in "Germ Wars". * Last episode to be animated by Dongyang Animation. * Last episode to have music composed by Shuki Levy and Haim Saban. From the next episode onwards, Michael Tavera takes over as the new composer for the series. Errors Animation Continuity * In the opening scene, there is a blizzard. Just minutes later, it's sunny outside. * Mega Man becomes human at the end of the episode, yet in later episodes this has no effect on him whatsoever. He can still use all his robotic abilities and super strength, and still describes himself as having mechanical components at times. Logic * How did Duke find the map to the Warp of Life? The episode never explains where it came from or how Duke knew what it was. * Why does Mega Man think the map is a newspaper when he first sees it? It doesn't really look like one. Besides, the Palace of Power isn't on any newspaper routes that we know of, and Duke seems to be well-trained enough not to steal newspapers or chase after Videoland's newspaper carriers. * Princess Lana is suspicious of the map and the legend of the Warp of Life, but Kevin and Mega Man become very interested in it right away. After surviving so many of Mother Brain's plots and traps (especially in "Metroid Sweet Metroid"), shouldn't Kevin have learned to be more cautious? * Dr. Wright puts a "happiness chip" on Mega Man, and he acts happy for the duration of the "Shake It Up" montage. So why is he mean to Mega Girl only a few scenes later? ** It's possible that Mega Girl accidentally deactivates the happiness chip when she shuts off the merry-go-round to snap the N Team out of their happy trance. * Dr. Wright claims he "could invent anything in the lab in the Pleasure Zone" even though the lab has no equipment whatsoever aside from a few test tubes. * Just what was Mega Girl doing out there in the middle of the ocean anyway? (It's doubtful that she was spending her free time going fishing.) * The end of the episode claims that Mega Girl already passed the Three Challenges, entered the Warp of Life, and became human before Mega Man did. However, this is inconsistent with the Season 2 episode "Germ Wars", in which Mega Man doesn't know what stomach acid is. Hasn't he had time to learn about human biology, or have Mega Girl teach him about it? (She probably has more time to teach him than Dr. Wright does.) Variants and alterations None known. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:episodes that aired on YTV Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Dongyang Animation